


all i want for christmas is you...to tell everyone we're together

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and all Jon wants is for he and Sansa to be public with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is you...to tell everyone we're together

It seemed like the recipe for a good time. 

Christmas: check.

Christmas party with friends and family at the Starks in which Jon was practically a member: check. 

Opportunities to sneak off with Sansa Stark and fool around: double check. 

Except, that was not how it shook out. Instead, he got to watch his secret girlfriend flit around the party refilling glasses, chatting people up, and doing what Sansa Stark did best: making sure everyone was happy and having a good time. 

If she had bothered to ask him though, she would have learned that he wasn’t having a good time. Instead, he got to listen to Robb and Jeyne hang all over each other and listen to Robb tell him he thought Sansa might have a boyfriend. 

_Me, Robb_ , Jon wanted to tell him. _She has me. And the only reason why we haven’t told anyone is because she’s afraid you’ll pitch a moody._

Jon was Robb’s best friend, had been since grade school. He’d grown up spending more time at the Stark household than at his own. Robb’s siblings were like his siblings. 

Then, Sansa, two years younger than Jon, had changed. Or, maybe it wasn’t that she’d changed, but he’d taken notice of her as something other than his honorary sister. Whatever it was, when he came over to celebrate Sansa having graduated high school, he’d seen her differently. 

Sansa Stark was beautiful. She had legs that went on forever, soft alabaster skin, long silky auburn hair, and blue eyes that turned Jon to a puddle of mush every time she looked at him. 

He’d started finding ways to talk to her without drawing attention to it. At first he worried that she just humored him when he’d seek her out. Then, one afternoon, she’d kissed him sweetly while Robb was calling for him to get a move on so they could catch their movie. 

Jon had known then he was a goner. 

Not long after that he realized he didn’t just have a crush on Sansa. He was in love with her. 

But Sansa hadn’t wanted to tell the family. She was concerned that Robb and her sister Arya would see it as her having stolen Jon from them. Plus, there was that big brother thing that Robb liked to do. No boy was good enough for his sister, and especially after her disastrous almost-abusive relationship with Joffrey Lannister. After that, Robb hadn’t trusted his sister’s ability to make the right choice in men. 

Jon had told her more than once that considering Robb had known him practically all his life, he didn’t think Robb would freak out too much. But her fears had become his fears somehow, yet he still just wanted to get it all out in the open. As exciting as sneaking around could be all he really wanted was Sansa. He wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, put his arm around her – all the things Robb and Jeyne were doing right now. 

When Jon saw Sansa duck into the kitchen, he excused himself from the groping couple and followed her. She was refilling the punch bowl because of course she was. When she saw him she smiled brightly and then her smile fell when she saw how not happy he was. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“I’ve barely had any time with you tonight that’s what’s wrong with me,” he told her. He put his empty glass of punch down. “I’m sick of this, Sansa. I’m giving you until the end of the year for this secrecy. I’m tired of sneaking around. New year, new beginning. We tell them at the start of next year we’re together. Got it?”

She narrowed her eyes at him and put down the bottle of Hawaiian Punch in her hand. “Jon Snow are you issuing me an ultimatum?”

He shuffled on his feet and scratched the back of his neck. “Well…no, not really. I mean, I do want this out in the open but I’m not issuing an ultimatum. It’s not like I’m going to say we can’t be together anymore if we don’t tell everyone…”

She sighed and looked disappointed. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Well, I kind of like it when you get all grrr and take charge.”

He gaped at her. “Are you saying you want me to give you an ultimatum?”

“Well...no, but…”

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. “But maybe a little?”

She bit her lip and nodded and he laughed. He came over to her and drew her in his arms. “Does my girl like to be dominated a little?”

“Maybe a little…” she murmured and wound her arms around his neck. “Not like you are really all that good at it though. I mean, you’re kind of a pushover.”

He looked down at her, slightly indignant. “I am not…” She arched a brow. He sighed. “…that bad.”

Voices were getting closer and Sansa pushed Jon away and went back to the punch. Jon’s expression darkened. “That’s it. I _am_ issuing an ultimatum. We tell them at the beginning of the new year, and if you can’t or won’t do that, then we need to seriously reevaluate this relationship.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. 

“I’m leaving,” he muttered. 

“Jon!”

He shook his head and grabbed his coat off one of the kitchen chairs. “No, I’m done watching Robb and Jeyne practically do it in the living room while I can’t even get a kiss as you flit on by making sure some idiot is having a good time. I’m not going to have a secret relationship like what we’re doing is wrong any longer, Sansa. Good night.”

He stormed out of the house and hoped he hadn’t gone too far in being as take charge as she wanted. He considered going back inside and telling her that he hadn’t meant it, but the thing was….he kind of _did_ mean it. Not that he would ever break up with her – hell, no – but he really did not want to keep sneaking around. So, maybe this would be the impetus she needed to finally allow them to come clean.

Raking his hand through his hair, Jon marched out to his truck and decided to stop off at one of his and Robb’s favorite watering holes for a drink before heading home. He needed to loosen the tension he felt coursing through him. 

xxxxxxxx

It was a bit late when Jon finally returned home. He’d met up with one of his friends at the bar, Sam, who had just broken up with his girlfriend Gilly, and he’d needed a shoulder. Jon couldn’t turn Sam away while he was hurting, especially on Christmas Eve, so he’d stayed with Sam while his friend had proceeded to get stinking drunk and then made sure he drove him home too. 

Jon was knackered and still tense. Listening to Sam bemoan the end of his relationship with Gilly had made Jon miss Sansa something fierce. However, it was too late to go over to the Starks and risk waking up the whole house to see Sansa. 

Jon peeled off his coat and tossed it over a chair in the kitchen and then made his way into the living room and stopped dead. 

Sansa was there. She was curled up on his couch, the afghan she’d gotten him draped over her. He came over to her and knelt beside the couch and kissed eyelids, her cheek, the tip of her nose. And then she stretched and moaned and he claimed her lips with his own. 

“Jon,” she murmured sleepily and opened her eyes. She sighed and pursed her lips together. “Where the hell have you been?”

“At The Watering Hole—”

“You’ve been at a bar?” she demanded as she sat up. “This whole time?”

Jon sucked in a sharp breath. The afghan had fallen away to reveal Sansa in a sheer red negligee with a bow under her breasts. He grew hard in an instant. “Sansa,” he breathed. 

“Are you drunk?” she asked. 

Jon reached out, intent on cupping her breast in his hand but she slapped his hand away and he sighed and looked at her. “No, I am not drunk. I had two beers. I was with Sam the entire time. He and Gilly just broke up and he was drowning his sorrows. I tried more than once to get him home but he wanted to drink. I finally dropped him off at home and came straight here.”

She looked sad, pouting slightly. “Poor Sam.”

“No, poor me for not being here sooner to see you in this,” he said. “Permission to touch?”

She smiled and took his hand and put it over her breast. He moaned and swiped a thumb across her nipple, and she moaned. He leaned in and kissed her soundly. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he muttered as he trailed kisses alone her jaw. “I didn’t mean it. No ultimatums—”

“Sssh,” she hushed and kissed him hard. “We’ll tell them. Tomorrow.”

He looked at her. “Tomorrow?”

She nodded and then bit her lip. “Well, today. It’s Christmas now isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“We’ll tell them today then. I think they’ll figure it out anyway.”

“How?”

But she didn’t answer him. Instead, she pulled the afghan completely off her. Jon drank her in with his eyes. She was wearing little red panties. He could see them through the sheerness of her negligee. 

“You’re my present this year, aren’t you?” he asked as he ran a hand up her leg. 

“Well, there are a few more things, but I thought it might be fun for both of us if you unwrapped me.”

“God, yes,” he muttered as he got up and kicked his boots off. Then he climbed up on the couch and slid his hands up each leg and pulled her panties down. “My God, I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

He pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. Later he’d get them. And keep them. For now though…

He practically dived on top of her, licking up her sweet pussy and then flicking his tongue across her nub. He felt her fingers in his hair as she moaned and undulated her hips against his mouth. Jon made a feast of her. He loved going down on Sansa. Her sweet taste, the sounds she made…Jesus, this was not only Christmas, but his birthday and the fourth of July all rolled into one. 

When she came, she cried out his name and it was like music to his ears. 

“Inside me, Jon, please,” she gasped, pushing his head away gently. 

Jon got up and practically tore his clothes off. He nearly died when Sansa got up too. She stood before him and pulled on the bow of her negligee. Naked, hard, and leaking precum, Jon pulled on the bow and when it came undone, her negligee fell open, revealing the perfection that was Sansa. 

He got to his knees and kissed her flat stomach while kneading a breast. He trailed kisses to her hip bone and then back to her pussy. He worshipped her, and he wanted her to know it. 

Instead of making his stand or letting him lick her to completion again, she got to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock. “I want you, Jon,” she murmured. 

“I always want you,” he whispered.

She lay down on his rug and crooked a finger at him. He crawled over her and she wound her legs around his waist as he placed his cock at her opening. 

“Take me,” she whispered. 

He surged forward, burying himself to the hilt and she cried out. “Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly. 

She shook her head. “God no,” she said. “Fuck me, Jon. Show me who I belong to.”

“Me,” he grunted as he pulled out slowly. He met her gaze straight on. “You belong to _me_.” And then he surged forward again and she cried out and gripped his shoulders. Her nails dug into him and it only served to spur him on. 

Jon gave her what she wanted, fucking her hard and fast, and he held on, gritting his teeth hard when she came, squeezing his cock with her walls. She reached for him and he came down on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

He took her slowly then. Gently. He caressed her, murmured to her how he loved her and how precious she was to him, and she whispered back to him that she loved him, needed him, and was so happy they were together. They came together this time, Jon holding himself inside her as he came with the side of Sansa’s face pressed against his. The sounds that came from the back of her throat made him cross-eyed and he finally collapsed against her. 

After a while, he rolled off of her to his back beside her. “That was the best gift ever,” he said, and Sansa laughed. She curled into his side and he bundled her in close to him. “San?”

“Hmmm?”

“What did you mean when you said your family would figure out we were together anyway?”

“I left them a note on the kitchen table before I left that said I was coming here to spend the night with you.” 

Jon’s mouth fell open, and he could practically hear the click of Robb’s hunting rifle in his head. He was a dead man. Then Sansa began to stroke him back to hardness and Jon thought – what a way to go.


End file.
